Talk:My Hero/@comment-5277119-20140623235920
bless this person Reasons why I hate Blaine Anderson. Oh god, where do I begin? There’s so many things that I have to say… I actually used to ship klaine not so long time ago, but after the cheating I started getting annoyed with Blaine, but I still was like “If he apologizes 9387498749847 times maybe we can forgive him”. But then I saw a post somewhere about his behavior since the beginning and I realized how blind I was. So, I’m gonna try to remember everything that annoys me about him. - Let’s begin with the “courage” thing. Every Klainer love this but that was the worst advice ever. How could he ask Kurt to confront a bully who is double his size and who didn’t hesitate to violently push him into lockers and threatened to beat him up? Of course it wouldn’t end up well. Then after all the shit happened, he went to McKinley to “help” Kurt, and talked about Karofsky being gay in the middle of the school where anyone could hear it. And again, of course it didn’t end up well, this only made Karofsky angrier and then it led to the death threat. And with Blaine being beaten up before, you’d think that he would have known better than to practically make Kurt even more of a target to Karofsky. - Ok, Now remember when Kurt sang Don’t Cry For me Argentina and Blaine made that gesture to Kurt put his hands down? Now, Blaine could jump on furnitures and do whatever the shit he wanted to do but when Kurt simply raised his arms as he sang in a place that was supposed to be with zero-tolerance for bullying, he was told that he was trying too much and that he had to tone down to fit in? - When Blaine sang the song to Jeremiah, with the lyrics “keep your toys at the drawer tonight”. Now, I just want to point out that when Sebastian sang I Want You Back, he said “none of this was classy”. Like, what the fuck? Blaine is such a hypocrite. - “It just looked like you were having gas pains or something.” He pretty much insulted Kurt in here. Put yourself in Kurt’s place, the person that you like saying that you trying to be sexy make you look like you have gas pains is humiliating. Also, it’s funny how he wants to perform a sexy song for the competitions, but when he is at McKinley and Sam has the idea of them being sexy, he gets all pissed and says that he is not for sell. Again, hypocrite much aren’t you Blaine? - A little after Kurt told Blaine that he liked him, Blaine decided that he would see if he could like a girl by dating Kurt’s friend. Did he give a crap about Kurt’s feelings? Nope, of course not. Kurt got upset about it, and said that thing about bisexuality. But who blames him? He was hurt and Blaine just had decided to date Kurt’s friend instead of him. And Blaine compared Kurt with his bully. He just compared Kurt with his bully who threatened to KILL HIM and sexual assaulted him. Also he was dating RACHEL, of all people, whom he had to know was somewhat of a rival to Kurt as well as his friend. - Blaine telling Burt to have ‘the talk’ with Kurt…. What the fuck was that? Yeah, asking your friend’s father to talk with him about sex is not creepy at all. Not to comment that one week after this he decided that Kurt was the love of his life. - The fact that out of the fucking nowhere he decided that Kurt was the love of his life after Kurt sang a song about his dead bird. Wut? - Now, the prom episode. Remember how Kurt was so excited about his kilt and Blaine basically told him he couldn’t be himself, again? Now maybe you think that he wanted to protect Kurt, or himself because of what happened in his old school. But if that was the case, he is again BEING A HYPOCRITE, because he was all “COURAGE” to Kurt and said that he regrets running and all that crap. The thing about Blaine is that he didn’t want Kurt to be himself, he didn’t accept and support Kurt for who he is, he wanted to change Kurt. And he actually did, Kurt lost a lot of his self-confidence because of Blaine. - In Born this way, Mercedes asked about Kurt transferring back to McKinley and Kurt was going to say something about it when Blaine SPOKE FOR HIM. Now, excuse me Blaine, since when your name is Kurt? That’s what Blaine do, he likes to control everything that is none of his business. Yes, McKinley still wasn’t safe for Kurt to transfers back, but Blaine has no right to make the decision for Kurt. - Kurt wanted to play Tony because he thought HE NEEDED that part to get into NYADA. Kurt and Blaine talked about it, and Blaine said he wouldn’t try for the part. But in his audition he still sang a Tony’s song and when he was asked to play the part he accepted. He knew Kurt needed that, and he just stole from him (just like now he is doing with everything Kurt has ever done, but let’s not talk about this yet). Now you can say that Kurt was ok with it and even got Blaine flowers. But the fact is that he wasn’t, he was just trying to be the better man as he always is, because he is too nice for his own good. He was just trying to consider Blaine’s feelings, which I dunno why, Blaine never does that for him. And Blaine didn’t want to kiss Kurt after he gave him the flowers and call attention to themselves (which you COULD say is because of his past bullying), but in other situations (like, say, at prom or in the middle of a Gap) he’s more than happy to make a fucking spectacle of himself. He just won’t kiss Kurt in public. - And speaking of the Gap, Blaine said something in 2x22 about the Finchel kiss at Nationals. About how he understood it was for love but it was really unprofessional? when he sang to Jeremiah, he was at WORK and it was fucking bullshit of Blaine to follow him around and make HIM look unprofessional. And make him get fired. And he never even apologized for it. - The First Time. Oh god, I have so many things to say about this episode that just thinking about it already makes me tired and annoyed. But ok, first Kurt tried to talk with Blaine about going further with their physical relationship and Blaine said “I wanna wait for you to be comfortable so that I can be comfortable.” In other words, his only concern is that HE needs to feel comfortable taking the next step. Never mind Kurt. Kurt’s comfort is only necessary so that BLAINE can be comfortable. Now, when he met Sebastian and he was hitting on him. Blaine was all flushed and clearly enjoying the attention he was getting from Sebastian, and that, combined with the whole “I need to fuck so that I can properly play Tony” thing is what prompts him to want to have sex with Kurt. Not because he loves Kurt and wants to take their relationship further. Not because they’ve mutually agreed it’s time. No, it’s for no other reason than Blaine thinks it will help HIM. Blaine’s not thinking of Kurt as his boyfriend that he loves so much, he’s thinking of him as a means to an end. The first coffee meeting that happens was at Dalton and Blaine could still have said no but he was kind of caught off guard by Sebastian and whatnot, BUT there is NO excuse for why he would start meeting with him at the Lima Bean when he now knows perfectly well what Sebastian is after. He knows Sebastian wants to fuck him, and he’s purposefully choosing to meet with him anyway, without telling Kurt. And Kurt would probably have never known about it either if he hadn’t happened to have caught them together. Only then was Blaine like “Wow, Kurt, this is Sebastian”, he was totally uncomfortable when Kurt caught him, HE KNEW that what he was doing was wrong. And knowing that it was wrong and that it would hurt Kurt wasn’t stopping him from doing it. The whole Scandals thing…. wheeeeere do I begin? There is so much bullshit upon piles of bullshit there. Blaine should have recognized that Scandals wasn’t really something Kurt wanted to do no matter what he said because he was just trying not loose Blaine to Sebastian, and Blaine should took it upon himself to say ‘You know what, Kurt, I can see that this makes you uncomfortable, and I don’t want to go that badly if it’s going to make you uncomfortable, because your feelings are important to me”. But Blaine is too stupid to see this, so at least he should have maybe sat with Kurt at the bar for a bit instead of dancing the whole fucking night with Sebastian (who, again, he knows damn well is pursuing him sexually). If he was any kind of caring boyfriend that’s what he would have done. But no, he did all of this shit while saying to Kurt that Sebastian was harmless. And every time Kurt tried to talk with Blaine about how Sebastian made him feel, Blaine brushed off or refused to talk about it. The car scene….all I can say is that was sexual assault, pure and simple. Kurt said no, and Blaine didn’t care and wouldn’t let go of his arms. Kurt had to free himself from the backseat because Blaine wasn’t planning to let him out. So, sexual assault. And then Blaine acts like the poor little victim who has his feelings hurt because Mean Kurt doesn’t wanna play with him and loose his virginity in a car after Blaine danced the whole night with Sebastian. And THEN Blaine doesn’t even fucking apologize. Not to Kurt, anyway. RACHEL gets a pretty nice apology from him for “letting her down” because he isn’t able to play a good enough Tony since Kurt wouldn’t put out for him. Poor, poor Blainers. In fact, KURT is the one to apologize to HIM, and all Blaine can offer is “I was drunk” "I was drunk" IS NOT AN APOLOGY. NOR IS IT AN EXCUSE FOR TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH KURT WHEN HE CLEARLY DIDN’T WANT TO. I don’t care how fucking drunk he was, Kurt said no. NO MEANS NO. And Kurt is under the impression that Blaine wanted to have sex because he loves him and really feels like it’s the right time. Because Kurt was never informed of Blaine’s original reason for wanting to have sex, which was to make his play performance better. So he has sex with Blaine under false pretenses Blaine basically manipulated him into having sex even fucking RACHEL told Finn her reason for wanting to have sex and they actually discussed it. When Finchel is doing something right, there’s something very very VERY wrong. Then Kurt lost virginity with the guy who tried to rape him, because losing his first kiss that same way wasn’t enough. - A lot of klainers use the fact that Blaine took the slushie for Kurt to say how klaine is perfect. First of all, Sebastian was on Kurt’s life because of Blaine. Blaine kept contact with him, he continued to call, email and text him even if he knew that Kurt didn’t like it, and actually Kurt didn’t even know that Blaine was still talking with Sebastian. Sebastian says that Blaine told him about the Michael Jackson number and again, Blaine’s face is like “Oh shit, I didn’t need Kurt to know that I still talk to the guy I know damn well is STILL looking to get into my pants”. When Blaine takes the slushie in Kurt’s place he is not doing more than his obligation, this whole shit happened because of him. And there’s the fact that he thinks that it’s a normal slushie, I doubt he still would take otherwise. - Blaine didn’t do anything for Kurt for Valentine’s Day (unless you count being an attention whore at Sugar’s party, which I don’t) - Next thing, Dance With Somebody. Blaine was deliberately ignoring Kurt, being distant, and withholding affection/kisses/sex from him because he was being a big baby brat about Kurt leaving soon. So when Kurt meets Chandler, he’s enjoying the attention a bit and starts texting him. (Which….most of the texts were from Chandler and they were just cheesy little pickups/jokes. They were hardly R rated. At most they were mildly flirty and that was entirely on Chandler’s part) It is important to note that at NO time did Kurt kiss Chandler, sleep with Chandler, cheat on Blaine, or do anything worse than what BLAINE had already done with Sebastian. And in fact, what happened with Seblaine was way worse, and Blaine talked with him behind Kurt’s back when he knew Kurt didn’t approve of it. Anyways, Blaine invades Kurt’s privacy by checking his personal messages on his phone and finds the Chandler’s texts and acts like a huge baby, and his idea of how to deal with it is to publicly accuse Kurt of cheating and then humiliate him in front of all his friends by singing a song about what a poor little victim he is. EVEN THOUGH HE HAD DONE MUCH WORSE WITH SEBASTIAN AND WHAT HE DID ALMOST LED TO KURT BEING HURT (SLUSHIE). But then when Blaine recognized this, he said that he “kind of” did the same thing with Sebastian. And he never apologized for it. So basically Blaine was allowed to have friends who flirt with him but Kurt wasn’t. And incidentally, he doesn’t even follow his own advice of “Talk to me, tell me you’re unhappy.” He doesn’t talk to Kurt about being sad that he’s leaving until Emma forces him to. - He didn’t want to go to the prom because of stupid hair gel, never mind that it was Kurt’s senior year and his last chance to go to prom. Too bad, Kurt, you can just go alone because your boyfriend doesn’t want to go with frizzy hair. - Not sure if we should count Props, because it was Puck-as-Blaine and it was in Tina’s head, but…. Puck!Blaine got all pissy with Finn!Kurt for wanting to go to Between The Sheets after school (he says something like “Oh you wanna go see your buddy Chandler”) So clearly he is still giving Kurt shit about the Chandler incident. But the fact is that he must do it often if Tina is dreaming about it. - The whole Eli incident was his way of punishing Kurt for not paying attention to him and what makes it worse is that he TOLD Kurt to go to New York. He encouraged him to go, then Kurt got busy and wasn’t able to pay attention to him 24/7, so Blaine’s solution was to get some random from Facebook and fuck him and then he has the balls to BLAME KURT for his own decision to cheat “I needed you and you weren’t there”. Oh, and Kurt was on NY for only 2 WEEKS. And he went to visit Kurt to tell him about cheating, but he couldn’t go there before? And also, the night they broke up, Blaine refused to talk with Kurt about it, saying that it was just a hook up and that it doesn’t matter. - Kurt has given many gifts for Blaine, but Blaine just gave gifts to Kurt after the broke up (except the monogrammed towels, he gave Kurt TOWELS. like, wut.) - Blaine is more worried about his own pain that the pain he caused Kurt. - Oh and i almost forgot the creepy fuck in the Christmas episode. First he’s all like “I’ll keep an eye on your dad for you” Um…excuse me, Blaine, did something happen to Carole and Finn? Because they….you know…are his family and THEY can look after him. You are just Kurt’s cheating asshole ex-boyfriend. And then he was acting like Burt’s new BFF, And he had the balls to get mad at Kurt for “not holding out for a few more minutes” so he could win a bet. Wtf, YOU couldn’t keep your dick in your pants for two weeks. Shut the fuck up. And THEN he says he wants to apply at NYADA so that he can essentially stalk Kurt full time next year. Oh and there’s the fact that Blaine is basically trying to be Kurt now doing what he used to do and also succeeding in things that Kurt unfairly wasn’t able to. Blaine was(is? idk) on cheerios, and now he is McKinley’s president, and wants to get into NYADA. - And now he claims to love and miss Kurt, because Kurt is the love of his life and they were going to buy a lighthouse (HAHA) or whatever the fuck, but now he’s crushing on Sam and also was going to kiss Tina, for whatever that’s worth - And I also should mention that the the majority of the klaine stans are assholes. There is a big double standard where they blame Kurt for everything(even for Blaine cheating on him), but Blaine is the poor cutie pie. Some of those “fans” even send hate to Chris if he ever says something about their precious klaine that they don’t agree with, while if Darren does the same it doesn’t matter because Darren can. Ps. I said the majority of the klaine stans, if you are a klaine fan and you aren’t like that, then good for you. So in a resume, I think Blaine is a cheating, self-centered, hypocritical, egoistical, asshole and that’s why I hate him